Monster High (website)
The [http://www.monsterhigh.com/ Monster High website] went live on May 5, 2010, the same date the first webisode was released. It contains biographies of all the characters, along with games, downloads, videos, and quizzes. __TOC__ 'Monster high rules' 'if you are a monster high fan you will play and colect the dolls and be a very big supporter but you don't have to just collect the dolls you can collect the movies ,the books,the anuals and the couloring pads.' 'The names of monster high creachurs' 'Draculara,Clawd Wolf,Clawdeen Wolf,FrankyStine,Gulia Yelps, rochelle Goyal,lagoona Blue,Cleo De Nile,Spectra Vondiles,Opereta,Abbie Bonrinabble,Rebeca Steam,Heath Burns,Vinus Mcflytrap,Jinafirelong,Holt Hide,C.A Cupid,Skelita Calaver,deuce Gorgon,Hoodude Hoodoo,Nefera De Nile,Invisi Billy,Purrsephone & Meawlody,Scarah screams,Catrine DeMew,Howleen Wolf,Toralei Stripes,Grimmly Anne McShmiddlebopper,Jackson Jeyll,Headless Headmistress Bloodgood and more.' All of the Monster High flash games are mini-games. However, in 2012, more complex platform games were released that in theme and date coincided with the TV specials. For those, see the Catacombs section. Videos The Videos section of the Monster High website is a mirror of the ''Monster High'' YouTube channel. While the YouTube channel is updated with a new webisode each Thursday, the website is updated each Friday. In theory, both places have all webisodes uploaded, but in practice it has happened that the update on the website was forgotten about or was a different one from the YouTube update. In contrast to the YouTube channel, the Monster High website used to upload the TV specials too. However, shortly after the release of "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?" on the website on February 19, 2012, both that TV special and "Fright On!" were removed. No new TV specials have been uploaded since. The one TV special remaining on the website is thus "New Ghoul @ School", which is also available on the YouTube channel. Students The Students section contains the official profiles, which are also published on the back of the characters' first core line boxes. Originally, the section's hub was displayed as a groupshot of all the characters. The characters could be clicked to reach their respective profiles. On January 10, 2012, however, two new profiles were uploaded, bringing the whole to 17~18 characters. The groupshot display became no longer efficient, and was replaced with a Class Roster scroll. Profiles were published on the website on the following dates: * May 5, 2010 - Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Lagoona Blue, Cleo de Nile, Deuce Gorgon, and Ghoulia Yelps. * January 14, 2011 - Holt Hyde. * April 7, 2011 - Clawd Wolf. * June 9, 2011 - Spectra Vondergeist and Abbey Bominable. * July 15, 2011 - Jackson Jekyll, Nefera de Nile, and Toralei Stripe. * September 29, 2011 - Operetta. * January 10, 2012 - Meowlody and Purrsephone, and Howleen Wolf. * February 14, 2012 - C.A. Cupid. * April 13, 2012 - Robecca Steam, Rochelle Goyle, and Venus McFlytrap. * December 13, 2012 - Jinafire Long and Skelita Calaveras. * January 10, 2013 - Catrine DeMew. Explore Monster High The Explore Monster High section has a selection of images (taken from the webisodes) and 10 "Fast Facts" about Monster High. The section is no longer mentioned on the website itself, but still accessible through the page address. Sometimes, updates to the website make the section inaccessible, though that has thus far always been reverted with the next update. # Monster High has special evening classes for monsters who only come out at night. # MH has exchange monsters from 40 different countries and 5 dimensions. # Make sure you study for your S.A.T. (Scary Aptitude Test). # Watch out for piranhas in the school swimming pool. # Headmistress Bloodgood has her own parking stable for her (night)mare. # Making coffins in shop class are not only a requirement for vampire students, but extremely practical. # If you are blood-intolerant or have garlic allergies, please get a witch doctor's note for the creepateria. # Avoid the horrors of homework: write in your decomposition books every day and keep the moaning to a minimum. # Village Mob fire drills are done regularly. Please be prepared. # Being turned to stone by Deuce Gorgon is not a legitimate excuse for missing class. Registration The Registration section lets users complete activities as if they're students at the school, such as filling out a student ID card, taking a quiz to find out which character they're most like and acquire a suitable schedule), and decorate their locker with stickers. Also promoted in the section is the cartoon series and the card game Monster Freakout, and there is a map of the campus available. Academics The Academics section contains profiles for four of the teachers and faculty of Monster High, who each have their own printable activities sheets. The profiles are the same ones as published in the Fearbook, though the Fearbook contains additional profiles. Athletics The Athletics section features a random daily game along with a leaderboard for the top scorers. However, its been stuck on Scary Sun since October 2011 if not earlier. The Arts The Arts section of the Monster High site has a series of wallpapers and buddy icons for download, along with a Monster High ringtone, the lyrics to the Monster High theme song and a file of the theme song. Student Lounge StudentLounge.png|Student Lounge(Layout1) Student Lounge2.png|Student Lounge(Layout2) Student Lounge3.png|Student Lounge(Layout3) The Lounge is a typical teen hangout with a TV that features some of Monster Highs weekly webisodes. Next to the TV is a Arcade Machine which also features different Monster High games to play. Different characters can be seen at the lounge which includes: Clawdeen, Slow-moe, Ghoulia, Draculaura, Clawd, Purresephone or Meowlody, Toralei, Frankie, Heath, Abbey, and Cleo. From the lounge you can click on the Teen Scream magazine, The Fearbook, and the Student Store. Student Store The Student Store opened on November 21, 2012. It allows users to put together a wishlist of current ''Monster High'' merchandise and either print it or send it per e-mail. Fearbook The Fearbook section of the Monster High site, added on the 5th of May in 2011, lets users act as a fearbook editor, completing tasks like arranging a "My Memories" page and checking out students voted "Most Likely". Special sections Since 2011, special sections meant to support certain events have been appearing. These don't show up in the sections bar, but are there nonetheless. Sweet 1600 The Sweet 1600 section went live on November 28, 2011 in support of the Sweet 1600 line. The section's main page features a Monster High Party Kit - a selection of prints one could turn to for throwing a Monster High-themed party. It also features four gates corresponding to the main four characters of the Sweet 1600 line, Draculaura, Frankie Stein, Clawdeen Wolf, and Clawd Wolf, which can be opened with codes that came with each of their dolls. Beyond each gate are four items of digital doll logs, namely an episode script, a diary, a Q & A, and a iCoffin with several messages. The codes are: *Draculaura - W9189 *Frankie Stein - W9190 *Clawdeen Wolf - W9191 *Clawd Wolf - W9192 Catacombs The catacombs section went live on February 12, 2012, the day the TV special "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?" aired. The section is in support of the four TV specials that aired in 2012, featuring a game corresponding to each special. These games were not playable until the day the special aired. The section was the first to reveal the names of the four 2012 specials. The games are: * Scary-Sweet Memories ("Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?") * Fintastic Rescue ("Escape From Skull Shores") * Phantom Roller ("Friday Night Frights") * Trick Or Trance ("Ghouls Rule") Don't Fear The Year The Don't Fear The Year section went live on December 13, 2012 and was updated daily until January 1, 2013. The section consists of three components. The first is the Boo Year's Eve Countdown Calendar, which displayed a new sheet every day containing the 2013 resolutions of one of the Monster High students. The second was an announcement of the webisode "Boo Year's Eve", which was to be released after midnight on December 31. The final component was a PDF file that visitors could print to write down their own resolutions for 2013. This file also contained the nineteen questions contained in the calendar. Category:Frankie Stein webisode images Category:Draculaura webisode images Category:Cleo de Nile webisode images Category:Clawdeen Wolf webisode images